


Assignation in the Mauve Grass

by sabershadowkat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: The beaten path through an otherwise pristine patch of landscape told Sanji where Zoro had gone.





	Assignation in the Mauve Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: beaten path

 

 

Zoro was lost again.   Normally, they'd ignore it and let Zoro turn up whenever he did, but Nami wanted to leave and she tasked Sanji to hunt the marimo down. It wasn't that difficult a task; Trilling Island was small enough to kick Zoro across, populated by a plethora of man-sized birds and a handful of other animals to keep the birds in check. There was no port, nor town. The Thousand Sunny had moored off the point of the bill-shaped island to repair a broken mast, and everyone but Zoro had already returned from exploring the small island long before Franky was done.

The beaten path through an otherwise pristine patch of landscape told Sanji where Zoro had gone.   Dressed casually in white shirtsleeves and black trousers, Sanji followed the zigzag trail that occasionally looped back on itself, a cigarette dangling from his lips. Tropical trees arched overhead, branches intermeshing to create a canopy of dappled sunlight. The sanitary island birds created a harmony of overlapping songs, and thankfully not a deluge of dung. 

Sanji's inwardly curled brow arched when he found Zoro in a circular, flat patch of mauve native grass.   A giant, mauve and brown striped snake had its coils wrapped around Zoro from shoulders to feet, apparently about to make Zoro his mid-day meal. Zoro wasn't struggling, or physically incapacitated in any way. Instead, he was sound asleep, moss green head tilted back, snoring like a bugle. 

The snake glowered at Sanji, flicking out its black, forked tongue, wrapping another coil around Zoro's upper shoulders. Sanji thought about letting the snake have its meal, but he figured since he loved the idiot he should probably intervene. 

Sanji strolled over to the snake. The snake hissed in warning, squeezing Zoro tighter. Sanji simply stared in response. He took a drag from his cigarette, held it, and expelled the smoke slowly from between his lips. The snake went from defensive, to confused, to apprehensive, as Sanji stood there staring at it. Sanji was on the last pull of his cigarette when the snake decided to slither off rather hurriedly. 

"Heh."   Sanji chuckled to himself, stubbing out his cigarette on the bottom of his shoe and tucking the butt into his pocket.   The island didn't need his litter. Zoro stood in front of him, dressed in a long, olive-green coat with a red sash, still asleep. Zoro's ratty haramaki peeked through the folds of the coat. One of these days, Sanji was going to burn it. 

A snot bubble grew from Zoro's nose as he snored on. Sanji shook his head. The moron could sleep through anything. He probably would've been halfway digested by the snake before suffocation caused him to awaken. Sanji had seen him sleep through marine battles taking place at his feet. Only true danger to himself or the other Straw Hats would rouse him prematurely from a nap. 

Sanji narrowed his eyes, spun, and abruptly back-kicked Zoro across the snake-flattened clearing into a tree. The tree shuddered, causing a flock of birds to take flight. Heavy leaves rained to the ground. Startled awake, Zoro sat up and glared at Sanji from in front of the tree.   "What the hell, cook?" 

"I am, too, dangerous!" Sanji shouted, which sounded stupid to his ears, but he was angry that Zoro didn't perceive him as a threat. 

Zoro stared confusedly at Sanji for a moment, then shook his head. "Che. Stupid dartbrow." He pushed himself to his feet, adjusting the three swords at his side. 

Sanji scowled.   "C'mon. Nami-san wants to leave." 

With a jaw-cracking yawn, Zoro rubbed an eye with one hand and scratched his ass with the other as he walked over to Sanji. He leered unexpectedly. "We got time to fuck?" 

The question threw Sanji for a moment. Nami wanted to leave, but Sanji had found Zoro rather quickly and the crew probably wasn't expecting them back so soon. But he was also still mad at Zoro... 

Zoro made up Sanji's mind for him by manhandling him into a kiss. Sanji's ire flamed into passion instantly. It was always like this between them, like a powder keg and a match, whether they were fighting or fucking.   It made Sanji question his sanity and, at the same time, made him wonder why they'd waited so long before getting together. 

Zoro tasted like sleep and sake. The rigid length in his trousers pressed against Sanji's thigh, his hands groping Sanji's ass. Sanji worked the bothersome sash free and yanked open Zoro's coat. Then Zoro was hard and heavy in Sanji's palm and hissing hungrily against his lips. 

They'd measured each other once - of course - and Zoro was the bigger of the two of them, the bastard.   But it didn't matter much to Sanji when Zoro was on his back and making breathy little sounds as Sanji drove into him.

Sanji hooked an ankle around the back of Zoro's knee and tumbled them both onto the mauve grass. He needed Zoro _now_. Clothing went sailing in every direction, Zoro's swords set carefully aside.   Fully naked under the dappled sun, Sanji drank his fill until Zoro bucked and cursed and came all over his taut, scar-crossed stomach. Sanji licked his reddened lips, and licked a little at Zoro, as his fingers searched for his goal. His brows climbed in surprise to find Zoro slick and ready. That mean Zoro had _planned_ for this assignation, had prepared for it in the boys' cabin or in the head, his own fingers oiling himself open, and the images flickering through Sanji's mind were so _hot_ , he almost came right then.   He surged up and seized Zoro's lips in a searing kiss, pressing Zoro's legs back, pressing himself in. Zoro was warm and snug, and Sanji lost all rational thought as he drove into the willing body beneath him. 

Sex was one area where they didn't bother competing about stamina - they weren't idiots - and it wasn't long before Sanji spilled deep inside Zoro with a wracking shudder. Zoro lay plaint under Sanji's weight, sloe-eyed and slack-lipped with satiation.   Sanji rolled off him after a few moments, reaching for his shirt for his cigarettes. Once one was lit, he sprawled on his back in the grass, relaxing in the afterglow.

Zoro turned toward Sanji, throwing a bare arm and leg over him. Zoro became possessive after sex, not clingy so much as claiming. Sanji didn't mind as long as his smoke wasn't interrupted. He'd never admit that he found it endearing. 

Eventually, Sanji finished his cigarette as a cloud passed overhead. He nudged Zoro. "Time to head back." 

Zoro snuffled and pressed a kiss against the pulse-point on Sanji's neck before disentangling himself and sitting up. He scratched at the dry come on his belly, looking around for his clothes. 

Sanji sat up and reached for one of his discarded shoes. He crushed out his cigarette on the sole. Zoro got up to gather his trousers. "Hey, Zoro?" Sanji waited until Zoro was looking at him before saying, "I love you." 

Red bloomed on Zoro's cheeks, and Sanji watched with delight as the color spread across Zoro's face, along his neck, and halfway down his chest. Zoro turned away, shoving his legs into his trousers. "Don't _say_ things like that!" 

Sanji laughed. Teasing Zoro was one of the highlights of being in a relationship with him. Sanji didn't think he'd ever get enough of watching Zoro blush like a silly schoolgirl. 

Zoro grumbled about stupid blond cooks and their stupid, flowery words, as he finished dressing, much to Sanji's amusement. Once Sanji was ready, they fell into step, heading back along the beaten path to where the Sunny was moored. The walked together in silence, which did happen from time to time. Sanji contemplated about what to make for dinner, snagging Zoro's sleeve on occasion to correct his course as Zoro stared pensively at the ground. 

A throng of activity on the ship greeted their return. Sanji led the way up the gangplank and was about to open his mouth in greeting when a low voice spoke behind him. "Love you." 

Sanji caught his jaw before it hit the main deck and spun around. A red-faced Zoro stepped from the gangplank onto the ship, studiously avoiding Sanji's stunned gaze. Zoro had _never_ said that he'd loved Sanji in all the time they'd been together, even though Sanji knew how Zoro felt. Zoro was more about actions, not words. 

Zoro pushed abruptly past Sanji, with a growled, "Aho cook." He stomped across the ship and climbed the rigging to the crow's nest. 

Sanji laughed suddenly, elated. He saw Zoro climb faster at the sound, which only made him laugh more, earning a "What's so funny?" from Luffy as Luffy catapulted himself down from the yard of the new mast.   

Sanji smiled at Luffy.   "Love."

"Oh."   Luffy picked his nose. "I'm hungry." 

"You're always hungry." Sanji pushed Luffy's hat down affectionately. "I'll fix everyone a snack." 

A small explosion aft ship distracted Luffy, who sprang off to see what went wrong. Sanji climbed the steps, entered the galley, and, with a whistle, made up a fruit, cheese, and meat tray. Later, he'd corner Zoro in the crow's nest and demonstrate exactly how Zoro's words had effected him. 

Maybe this time, Sanji would be the one who'd prepared.

 

**End**


End file.
